Wake Up Call!
by ditchertypepersonBUM
Summary: First Season. What happens when the injured hero wakes up in a bed that is not her own, in a room that is not hers, and with a fellow MALE hero at her side. Why patch each other up of course!! Read it PLEASE!!
1. 24 Hours A Day 7 Days A Week 365 Days a ...

Groaning Usagi turned to her side, her muscles protested at the slight movement.  She was used to it by now, after all part of being Sailor Moon was a near twenty-four/seven physical agony.  She had been bad with being on time before, now she used that reputation to cover her disappearances and tardiness.  Sometimes she wondered if it was ever predestined, her previous tardiness, her present battles.  In a few flashes she saw her most recent of fights, not caring to relive the pain she pushed the images aside and allowed blessed sleep to overcome her and numb her memories for at least a short time.

***"Die!"  The voice landed upon deaf ears.  She had heard the threat a few too many times to be intimidated by it as she once had.  But that was not to say that she wasn't afraid.  Pulling her tiara from her brow she ignored the pain, as it grew hot in her palm.  After so many battles she was more than a little used to the burns her weapons caused.  Launching the deadly disk she moved away just in time to avoid an attack headed her way.  The yoma ducked her attack but she wasn't through yet, pulling her arms toward herself, as if yanking a cord, her tiara turned around.  Unfortunately the reverse attack was derailed when the claw covered yoma grabbed it.  Pulling her wand out she, for once, took command.  

"Mars!  Take the one on the left!  Jupiter and Mercury!  The one on the right, double team and you should be able to hold it off.  I'll take the middle man."  Twirling the wand in her hand she forced her nerves to calm.  'I can do this.'  She thought leaping out of harms was.  Leaving behind a now decimated slab of concrete.  "Crescent!"  She started, begging the chant born of instinct.  Feeling the weapon charge and heat she continued.  "Moon!"  She ducked a blast of dark power and aimed.  "Elimination!"  If she had ever thought her tiara pained her it was nothing compared to the kind of agony only her wand could provide.  It was also more draining, her knees threatened to fall from under her but she somehow managed to keep them firm.  Just as her target began to disintegrate she turned to aid Mars.  'Forget the speech!  I'm going for the kill!'  She thought hardly noticing Tuxedo Kamen at Rei's side.  Repeating enough words she was grateful for two things.  One, that the yoma was weaker than her previous one.  The second?  Her hands were going numb with pain; this of course was a duel edged blade.  This had never happened before, thus she was pretty sure that it was a bad sign.  Without pause she turned her attack on the third and final yoma, it was only when they could see no other attack that she fell to her knees.

"_What_ took you so long?"  Mars demanded glaring down at her.

"I was on the other side of _town_ Mars.  The vacation _remember_?  I couldn't go."  Mars had the good grace to look shame faced.

"Oh ya.  I'm sorry Moon I need some sleep.  I wasn't thinking…"

"_Forgiven_ Mars, we _all_ need some rest.  Tomorrow's meeting is canceled.  I'll see you all on Monday."

"Tuesday."

"Right Mercury thank you, long weekend, Tuesday it is then.  All right, to bed!  All of you _march_!"  They all gave weak grins.

"Left!"  Jupiter joked in a drill sergeant tone of voice.

"Left!"  Mars added.

"Left, _right_, left."  Mercury finished, all turning towards the general direction of Jubban.  She smiled and waved goodbye, but the moment they were out of site she wilted.  

'Tired does not _begin_ to describe how I feel.'  Glancing around she took in the destruction the three demons had caused in the fight.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here, who's all alone?"  Eyes widening she turned.

"Oh shit."  She muttered taking in the site of Zoycite.

"My _such _language.  _Who_ would have thought?"  Turning sharply to her side she tried to keep both Zoycite and Kunzite in her view.  She felt her heart begin to race, _now_ was not a good time.  "Time to die Sailor Moon."  The General hissed, sending a painful blast of dark energy her way.  She screamed.

_What do you think?  Just an idea, tell me if you want more and I'll see what I can do about it._

~BUM~

_And yes I DO have more written…by hand on paper._


	2. What A Way To Wake Up!

Rolling back to her belly Usagi buried her face into the pillow.  The sun had decided it wished to target her eyes, breathing deeply  she took in the scent of the bed sheets.  Something tugged at her mind, demanding her acknowledgement, but through the fog in her mind she couldn't for the life of her tell what was wrong.  It wasn't long before she was once again asleep.  Never noticing that her right arm was _not_ hitting the wall, but rather dangling over the edge of the bed.  Or that her left arm was stretched out farther than her bed would have ever permitted.  She merely returned to the blessed rest, ignorant of all that was strange and different around her.

Something tugged at his mind as the world of the awake began to stir.  Throwing one arm over his eyes he pushed the unwelcome feeling away.  That was of course until the feather light caress tickled his ribs.  Jerking he turned to look at his side, beside him, in his be, in his _home_!  Was a half naked girl, not just any girl, but Sailor Moon.  Memories of the night prior decided then to attack his poor mind.  But through it all his eyes were still glued to her, nearly, completely undressed die to her torn fuku was his fellow city hero.  He feared her reaction when she awoke; he made the mistake of trying to leave the bed while still tangled in the sheets.  Instead he fell to the floor with a loud '_thump_'!  

"I'm up, I'm up."  Came the weak voice of Sailor moon.  "Mom."  She moaned.  "Call the school, tell them I died."  He snorted at that, it was almost funny, _almost_.  He got to his feet only to see her trying to lift her body off the bed.  "Luna."  She whined.  "Kill me."  Moving to her side he pushed her form back into the mattress.  He was sure she didn't want to bare all to him, no matter ho much a part of him wished to see her.  Her body tensed from beneath his palms.

"Calm down Sailor Moon, its only me."  He tried as she continued to attempt at a sitting position.  By accident he brushed against her back, she gave a pained gasp and froze.  

"Who-who-who?"  She stuttered, obviously having not grasped her situation quite yet.

"Tuxedo Kamen."  He answered.  "Hold still, I'm going to tend to your back."

"Look you don't have to do this.  I'll be fine."  She protested, pushing up as he gathered some bandages.  From behind him he heard the gasp of her realizing how exposed she was to a roaming eye.  With a twist of the wrist he had his mask in his hand and soon on his face.  Turning he was met with the blue eyes of the super hero.  Who, incidentally, sat up wrapped in his bed sheets.  Leaving only her face to be seen.  It was in that moment that he saw the marks surrounding her eyes, medical skills kicking in her sat by her side.  Holding out two fingers he asked her how many she saw, after much squinting she told him the correct number.  Moments later he was dripping water into her eyes, clearing them until he was sure that she could see again.

After a little while of his cleaning her eyes she could see again.  Shaking her head lightly she tried to get the water ff of her face.  Looking to Tuxedo Kamen she felt her jaw drop an inch or two.  He was beside her wearing only his mask and a pair of boxers.  He grinned at her before putting the bowl of water aside.  She took that time to look around to her new surroundings.  "Where are we?"  She asked almost weakly, he pursed his lips at the question.

"My room."  Her lips formed an 'o' and she was glad her father would never hear of this current predicament his little girl was in.  "Turn around, I need to tend to your back."

"But…" She protested, cheeks flaming at the knowledge of her shredded fuku.  Dare she stand and the thing would meet her heeled boots.

"Its nothing I haven't seen.  I washed most of the abrasions last night.  I need to bandage you up now."  Embarrassed she nodded, wiggling she let him pull the sheet far enough to show her shredded back.  She shivered slightly at the touch of his hands on her skin; unable to take the silence she began to babble.

"Daddy would kill you if he ever found out about this."

"Oh?"  He murmured, still wiping away at the dried blood on her skin.  She nodded.

"If he had his way no boy outside of my family before puberty would ever see me.  And here I am, practically naked with you sitting on my butt."

"There's not much I can do about that."  He rebuked, humor in his voice.  "I'll have to stitch some of these."  She whimpered softly at the depressing news.

"Oh no not a needle, _any_thing but that."  She moaned.  "I've had enough stitches to last a lifetime."

'Stitches?'  He thought, watching the way her back twitched at each incision he made with the needle.  'It only makes sense, they can't come out unscathed every battle, I don't.'  "Who?"

"Mercury."  She answered through gritted teeth.  "Our personal doctor."

"What about when _she's_ hurt."

"Me."  She yelped, moving to her next wound he repeated his previous work.

"You?"  He was a little surprised, though he didn't know why.

"I never said I was _good_ at it.  A-Mercury says I have natural talent."  She made a rude sound.  "The only thing I'm good at and I wouldn't _need_ to be if I were any _good_ at my job."  He could hear the self-spite in her tone.  Never had he thought of how she felt towards the fights.  He had accepted I as something that he had to do.  Obviously she hadn't taken to it so nicely.

"All done."  He informed her, moving himself off of her back.

"I soooooooo need to get home."  She mumbled pushing up with one hand, the other clutching her fuku to her chest.  "Have a bathroom?"  He nodded and opened the door for her.  "I'll only be a moment.  New fuku."  Somehow he knew that she was having just as much trouble at being at his place than she was.  They were on new ground here, and both were being tentative in their ways of handling the situation.

Resting her head against the door for a moment Usagi pelted her brain for events f the night before.  Slowly, in answer to her summons, they came to her.  In blurry fragments but information for her mind all the same.

_Wouldn't YOU like to know what was happening?  Ahh torture, I'm good at it huh.  How do you like my cliffhanger?  Anyway REVIEW.  I just finished up all of what I have written for the exception of ONE sentence.  _

~BUM~


	3. Soem Escapes Are Easier Then Others

All right to answer questions, the idea of her being injured by her weapons does NOT come from the TV or comic book series.  Though I tend to keep towards the comic book since it is by FAR better then what is seen on TV.  This is, as you should be able to tell, the FIRST series.  Also as I previously stated her family went on a vacation and that was why she was late for the battle, she had been seeing them off and thus a fair distance from where she was needed.  Though I can see how that was missed since it was only a vague reference.  In all senses she shouldn't be missed until she's due at school on Tuesday.  I am the author I am evil, fear me, things WILL get interesting.  I DO read the reviews and will try to answer questions in little bits like this.  So write them in the review and I'll see what I can do.

On With The Fic

***Running through the wooded section of the city park Sailor Moon tried to avoid her untimely death.  The destruction of trees and a few city-placed boulders behind her did not help.  She would have called for the scouts but the fact that she was finding it difficult to get her communicator out without the chance of dropping it.  Deciding a higher ground might be safer she leapt onto the awaiting branch and vaulted to another.  She had no time to notice that she had left her klutziness somewhere at the beginning of the chase, along with her stomach.  Sweat ran down her body and she could feel the salty flavor in her mouth.  Along with the metallic tang of the blood leaking from her split lip.  Funny she couldn't recall how she had gained that wound.  'And it'll be a damn miracle if that's the worst I come out of this with.'  She thought leaping to the nearest branch that could support her weight, she was eternally thankful for her petite form, not for the first time in her experience of Sailor Moon.  She was a smaller target and more nimble, she screamed when the next branch was blasted from beneath her feet.  The pain of wood and bark ripping into her back made her lose her breath for a moment, along with the impact of the ground.  Effectively knocking the wind out of her from behind.  Looking up she tried to ignore the fact that she had bit the inside of her cheek, Kunzite looked very please with himself.  Standing there, legs apart in superior mockery.  A blast from Zoycite blinded her for a moment and she could feel the pink petals rip at her eyes and lids.  Tears mixed with blood down her face and she lashed out.  Kicking out and up she caught the lead General in the balls.  Scrambling to her feet she took to the roughest path she could find.  Trying her best to see where she was going.  She was slower than before and was soon at the mercy of Zoycite, hearing a never-ending stream or promised tortures from the evil man.  Doing her best to focus she sent her fist out and connected with what she could only guess was either the man's temple or his jaw.  Either way he was stunned enough for her to make a hasty retreat.  Though not fast enough to avoid the painful burning energy that connected with her already battered back.  The scent of burned flesh reached her nose and she had the wish to gag, she repressed it and stumbled blindly in the effort of finding a hiding spot.  She gave a muffled scream when an arm snaked around her waist and a hand over her mouth. ***

                Oh she remembered now, in a haze of semi conciseness she had been rescued.  Tapping her jeweled broach she felt her fuku make it's exit, replaced with her former outfit.  Black boots, black leggings with a pair of shorts that were ripped in several places, and a shirt that was tied at the bottom, exposing her slim and now bruised belly.  Turning the cold water on in the sink she began to let the liquid run over her battered hands.  She made a face at the damage that was present; she wouldn't be able to hold a pencil for at least a few days, making the fact that it was a long weekend even better.  Murmuring the phrase of transformation she was soon in her white body suit ensemble.  Her body protested any movement she gave but she knew she had yet to even reach her home, let alone leave the home of Tuxedo Kamen.  'Speaking of which how _am_ I supposed to leave?'  Pulling a face as she turned the knob.  This had the potential and start of what was going to be a very long and trying day, and it wasn't even noon yet!

By the time she had exited his bathroom he had found a pair of pants and was in the process of buttoning up a shirt.  His trademark green coat was out in his living room; he found that thought to be a good thing.  Considering he was well known for always wearing it, well nearly always.  Glancing to her she looked pristine and clean, obviously her transformation had taken care of more than just her uniform.  She looked to him and stifled a laugh.  "Might I enquire as to what your amusement is?"  He teased, having a good guess as to what she found so amusing.

"You, normal clothes and a mask."  She snickered.  Gasping when the movement reminded her of her injured back.  She gave a weak laugh as if to brush off the pain, it reminded him of someone else's laugh.  Though the name and face escaped him at the moment.  "I want you to keep those wounds on your back clean, try to get them as much air as you can."  She waved a hand loftily at him and smiled.

"I know, I know.  Same old drill.  You forget oh my knight in boxers and mask.  _I_ am used to this.  And Mom wonders why I spend so much time in my room."  He winced at the mention of her parents and she misinterpreted it.  "Oh I'm sorry."  She whispered, obviously thinking he was worried about her volume.  "I forgot.  Look I'll get myself home.  My family left for the week and I'm all set on not having to lie."  He saw _her_ wince; he could tell she didn't like having this problem with her family.  "I'll just stick to the house and go tank-top or something."  She opened the sliding door to his balcony and was soon standing on the rail.  Moving quickly he felt panic enter him.  She would know where he lived, she would break her neck on the fall down.  Grabbing her hand he heard her gasp and pulled her down.  He was about to say something on her foolishness when he saw that her concentration was on not crying.  Looking to her hand he forced the glove off her hand, much to her protest.    "Let go."  She demanded as he had half of it off.  One tug and the rest followed.  Forcing her protesting fingers apart he revealed her scorched palm.  

"How in the hell?"  He started, pulling her into his bedroom before anyone could notice that they were out.  "Where did you get this?"  She didn't answer.  Only glared to him with a set jaw.  One hand holding her wrist he used his other to dig through his medical supplies, grabbing the burn salve he began to rub it over the serious injury.  Looking to the shape he tried to determine what could have given such an injury to her.

"It'll be fine in a few days.  It's never been his bad before."  She pulled her arm as she spoke; he only grabbed her second hand and removed the glove.  This being her right hand he could see that it was worse off than the left one.

"How did you get these?"  He demanded, repeating the same process he had to the other one.  Only this time he blew on the burned skin lightly.  He held her hand and refused to release her as she pulled away from him.  Only looking to her expectantly, eventually her shoulders fell and she answered.  

"My wand and tiara."  She mumbled.  Seeing that he wasn't through with her she went on.  "They get hot when I charge them and this happens."

"Every time?"  She nodded.

"Normally not this bad, I just had to use more energy this time.  Will you let go now?"  It was only then that he noticed that he had been stroking the smooth skin of her wrist lightly with his fingers.

Don't expect so many updates so close together.  I am not normally this fast.  I DO have OTHER fics I SHOUD work on.  Though this is the only PURE Sailor Moon one I have.  You CAN read the Warrior Flower one then Hidden Thorns if you don't mind SM crossovers.  Any way here you go.  Post questions in the reviews and I'll try to answer them in the top of the next chapter.  REVIEW I LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~BUM~


	4. You Could Hear A Pin Drop

He pulled back as if burned himself.  He was not used to displaying affection, and the emotions that ran through him whenever Sailor Moon was near were not welcome in his already chaotic life.  Looking to her eyes he saw the confusion.  "I have to get going."  She started, moving back to his balcony.  Knowing that the scene of her at his balcony would cause his nosy neighbors to screech he was quick to hook his arm around her waist.  

"You can't."

"Excuse me?"  She stated eyes not believing him.  "I have to get home.  I'm tired and."  He cut her off.

"Then stay here, you said your family was gone."

"I can't stay here!"  

"And I can't let the neighbors see you!"  He shouted back.  She quieted down at that.  

"Oh."  She quieted down as she thought over what he had said.  "But."

"No more arguing, you can stay here and we'll figure a way to get you out later when it's dark.  I can bring you to the park or something."  She crossed her arms in a huff, obviously not liking the fact that she was house bound for the rest of the day.  "Did you have plans for today?"

"No, but I still have to call my parents, they're expecting it when I wake up.  Can I at least use your phone?"  Moving to his bed side he grabbed the cordless.   Handing it to her he told her he was going to make breakfast.  She nodded as a piece of paper appeared in her battered hand.  From the way she was handling her battered palms he could see she was right.  She was all too used to the damage her weapons caused.

Typing in the number she was soon listening to the ringing of a phone.  "Hell-hello?"  Came the voice of her younger brother.  

"Hi Shingo."  She answered softly.  "I was supposed to call when I got up can you put mom or dad on?"  She got a grunt from him and soon heard the switching of hands.

"Usagi?  Its not even eight there what are you doing up?"  It was her mother and she already sounded worried.

"I just had a shock when I woke up and as you can see I didn't fall back asleep.  Anyway I'm up you know I'm alive and so on."

"Well, make sure you eat something."

"Moooooooommmm."  Usagi moaned, a fond smile on her lips that she would never show to her mother.  The scent of bacon reached her nose and she grinned.  "Don't worry mom, I can take care of myself, and I am more than capable of living off cereal until you come home."

"Yes well we left money on the counter for you, you can order in a few times and live off of that for a while.  Oh I have to go Usagi.  You're father is in his vacation run."  For the first time Usagi was glad she wasn't with them, her dad had a thing with schedules when on vacation and it usually stressed him out.  

"You'll survive.  If I can swallow my cooking you can live through a vacation."  She teased, telling of her love then hanging up.  Just in case she dialed a few numbers then hung up again.  If he hit redial he wouldn't get anything leading to her.  

He glanced up when she exited his room.  Holding up two plates of food he saw her eyes zero in on the piles.  If she was anything like him she felt half starved.  "There's plenty for fifths."

"Smart man."  She complimented, taking a plate and finding a chair at his table.  The only reason it was able to seat four was due to his wish for space when doing homework.  "So."  She started, swallowing her eggs before continuing.  "Aren't you worried that someone will see me?"

"I live on my own Sailor Moon, if you have forgotten I _am_  older than you."

"I know that."  She murmured but blushed all the same.

"You said your family was on vacation, why aren't you with them?"  She winced at the questiong but answered all the same.

"They say that I should be more responsible and that until I do I can participate on the family outings."

"They obviously don't know you're Sailor Moon."

"I wouldn't tell them, I couldn't.  Daddy would have a stroke I'm sure and my mother would constantly worry over me.  I hate to thing what Sh-er my brother would do.  After he woke up from his dead feint that is."  She made a small laugh at the mental image but mentioned no names.  "Sooo you seem to know a lot about doctoring."

"You do too."  He countered, she pouted at the evaded answer.  

"I learned from Mercury, she's the smartest of us all."

"And she learned it from?"  Usagi shrugged, she knew it was the shy girl's mother, but she couldn't tell him that, it would be too big a hint.

"I don't think I've thanked you properly for saving the other night.  I'm sure I would be dead by now if I was lucky."

"Think nothing of it."  He waved off her thanks but she wanted to know all that had happened.  She had passed out not long after his finding her.  "What happened after I zonked out?"

He could see she was genuinely curious and decided that the question would lead to no information of as to who he was.  "You passed out and I had no choice but to bring you here.  I was moving pretty much without thinking and was tending to your back and not thinking that you might react to being practically nude come dawn.  The details are somewhat fuzzy for me at this point and all I really remember is laying down and waking up next to you."  She blushed at the assumption that could be made but said nothing for a moment.  

"So I have to stay here until night?"

"You could chance de-henshin-ing and leave down the halls but that would create some problems.  One you would know where I live, and even if that wasn't a problem of mine my neighbors are quite nosy and I would be criticized until the day I died for bringing such a young girl to my home for a night,"

"Sounds like fun.  But."  Her tone sounded of long suffering.  "I can see where you're coming from, even if I don't like it."  Silence fell upon them as they ate the more than two person meal down to the last crumb.  "So, what are we going to do all day?  I'm sure you had plans."  She bit her lip in an adorable habit he had noticed her doing when nervous.  

"Homework?"  He nearly plunged a rose into his chest, how intelligent.  

"Lovely, just how I wanted to spend my first day.  Just as well, all I have is a book report and I can get it done ahead of time.  I very well may give a heart attack to my sensei."  She offered to help with the dished but he commented on how bandaged hands were not good in water.  In the end she reluctantly sat on his white leather couch and magiced a book to her hand and began reading.  When finished with the dishes he decided to follow her begrudging example.  Though less flashy in the appearance of his things, only having to grab is suitcase, he was soon taking notes for a medical report that was due by the end of the quarter.  Sailor Moon was right; this was going to be a long day.  'And I still have to figure out how to get her out of here.'  He thought forlornly.

Took me a LONG time, but now that I have a scene to work forward to.  (and yes I wrote that the way I meant to) I MIGHT get off my bony ass and work on it more often.  Ah well wish me luck.  

~BUM~


End file.
